TeeJay
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: She was wrong. He proved her wrong. Jericho/OC


**A/N- Tina, this is thanks for the birthday present, and I don't want to hear your objections! I hope you enjoy it. **

**XX**

It is considered an accomplishment to be in a relationship for two years without being married. It is an even bigger accomplishment when that relationship is with Chris Jericho, the proclaimed bachelor for life. But somehow, Tina won him over, and that was something that amazed her everyday. Lately however, things have been different. If she wanted to admit it, she knew what was happening. He was becoming bored.

"Why aren't you dancing with your man?" Tina's friend, Robin asked. They were at a party hosted by the WWE. Everyone was celebrating the quarterly earnings, and a pre Wrestelmania party.

"Because he is hanging all over Maryse." Tina glanced over to the corner of the room, where a few girls were surrounding Chris, especially Maryse.

"They're just talking." Robin could smell a fight brewing between Chris and Tina. She loved both of them, but knew they were having some problems lately. Actually, Tina was having problems, Chris seemed to be fine.

"Of course they are." Tina looked away, not really wanting to be here any longer.

"He loves you T, you should know that." Robin offered, trying to ease her friend's mind.

"Keep telling yourself that Robs, maybe one of us will believe it." Tina walked away, anxious to leave the party as soon as possible. She didn't even tell Chris she was leaving.

**~*~*~**

Chris looked around the party for Tina. It was well after midnight and he was ready to crash. Maryse wouldn't let him alone the entire night. He tried to stress to her that he was happily committed in a relationship with Tina, but Maryse wouldn't hear of it. After searching for ten minutes, Chris still couldn't locate her.

"Becky, have you seen Tina?" Chris asked the woman who was currently mauling Cody in the corner.

"She...left...an...hour...ago." Becky finally got out, her focus entirely on Cody.

"Did she go back to the hotel?"

"Hmm...I think." Becky gestured for Chris to leave her alone, she was busy. Taking the hint, Chris grabbed his jacket and left.

Chris was more than confused on the drive to the hotel. He wasn't sure why Tina didn't tell him she was leaving. He would have gladly left with her. He was only at the party because she said she wanted to go. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't really talked to her after they arrived. She went off in search of her friends, and he went to look for his friends. Tina had been distant as of late, but he didn't think anything of it. He figured it was just that time of the month. But something told him that that didn't last two weeks. When he finally arrived at the hotel, Chris unlocked their hotel room door and entered.

"Tina?" He called out. He walked further into the room, and saw her laying on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Chris asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You seemed preoccupied." Her tone was cold and he took notice to it right away.

"What's wrong babe?" Chris placed his hand on her arm, gently rubbing it.

"You don't want to be in a relationship with me anymore, do you?" She decided to get this over with. There was no sense in beating around the bush. She knew it was coming eventually.

"What? What are you talking about?" This was not what he expected to hear.

"I'm not an idiot Chris, I see the way you talked to those other women."

"Tina, we were just talking. That's all, I swear. I don't want anyone else."

"Honestly Chris, it's fine. Just tell me. I'm not mad." Tina hated feeling like this. She could feel the tears threatening to spill.

"I love you! I don't want to lose you." His voice was stern. She sat up and looked at him, surprised. It has been awhile since he told her he loved her.

"It doesn't seem like it." She felt the first tear slip out of her eye, and she quickly wiped it away. She sighed as he got up. This was it, she was right all along. He walked over to his suitcase, he was going to pack.

"You're leaving." It was more of a statement than a question. Still, Chris didn't answer. After a few moments, he stood up and walked back over to her.

"I was going to wait until your birthday, but since I have something to prove, I might as well do it now." She looked at him confused. Her confusion escalated when he got down on one knee.

"What are yo..." Tina started.

"I love you. I really, really love you. I didn't think I'd ever get married, ever want to get married. But I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. As crazy as you make me at times, I wouldn't change a thing about you. I don't know what you have been thinking lately, but if you think I want to leave you, you have never been more wrong in your life. There is only one thing in the world I want more than you right now, and that is for you to say yes." Chris pulled the small black box out from behind him and opened up. Tina gasped when she saw the diamond shining at her.

"Well...?" Chris asked, his emotions getting the best of him.

"You didn't ask me a question." Tina half laughed, half sobbed.

"Tina, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She didn't hesitate. She couldn't believe how wrong she had been. Maybe it was just her thinking she didn't deserve Chris.

"I love you." He pulled her into a kiss and neither pulled apart until their bodies were begging for air.

"I love you too." Tina whispered, pulling his lips back to hers.

"Wait. Not that we are going to be married, we need to have a name. You know, like Brangelina, TomKat, Glamarella." Chris rattled off.

"I see. Any suggestions?" Tina asked laughing slightly.

"I was thinking about TeeJay."

"TeeJay? Hm, I like it. What I would like even better was you out of those clothes." Tina mumbled, pulling him closer again.

"How long before TeeJay has a porn movie out?" Chris asked, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Shut up Chris. Has anyone ever told you you talk to much?"

"No."

"What a surprise." Nothing else was said as he laid her back on the bed.


End file.
